


Without Fear

by bbookinz



Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Homecoming, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 15:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10127687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbookinz/pseuds/bbookinz
Summary: An alternate ending to 6x07





	

Delia spent the rest of the night with Phyllis. They didn’t discuss the accident or Patsy, but rather they chose to talk about Delia’s upcoming midwifery exams. They were in the living room for hours just trying to keep their minds off of whatever had happened that day. It was too busy for either of them and they decided that they both deserved a conversation not about cars or love. 

Around ten phyllis announced that her old mind had had nearly enough for that day and she needed to retire to her room for the rest of the night. As Delia retreated back to her room about ten minutes after phyllis she couldn’t help but stand outside of Trixie and Valerie's room, she wasn’t upset that Valerie had taken Patsys bed, she was nice enough after all, but it seemed like it was all too quick. Patsy had been gone for months but it still hurt Delia that the only intimacy she could get from Patsy was from the occasional letter, and now only through an obituary in a paper. 

Delia very much wished that she knew when Patsy would return. It wrecked her to have this hole inside of her a hole that could be easily be filled by the beautiful absent redhead. She decided to try and forget her hurt for the rest of the night, and hope that at that moment Patsy was reading one of her letters in Hong-Kong and smiling and waiting for a boat to bring her back to Poplar, to bring her back home. 

As Delia walked the short distance to the end of the hall where her room was she felt as if she was going to cry. Tears welled up and she rushed to her room so she wouldn’t bother anyone with her fear and sadness. As she opened the door to her room she nearly collapsed as she saw a red headed figure sitting on her bed.

Patsy stood up as she saw Delia enter the room, “ Delia, I’m terribly sorry I didn’t write or call to tell you when i was coming back. I just wanted you to myself on my first day back, I didn’t want you to have to share.” Patsy spoke quickly, her voice barely above a whisper, tears forming in her eyes.

Delia looked at her as if she was seeing a ghost. She couldn’t believe that the woman she loved was in front of her after so many months. After she had written and called and cried endless nights without her person beside her. 

Patsy searched Delia's blue eyes for some sort of reaction, but there was none. She was afraid that Delia had given up on them. That Delia interpreted Patsy’s lack of letters as a break in their thread and with the break in the thread a break in their relationship as well. Patsy’s mind was racing until Delia finally broke the silence between them.

“ You stopped writing. I thought I had lost you, I thought you had forgotten me.” She choked out the words, trying to keep her momentary composure. 

“I could never forget you” Patsy made a swift move over to Delia, wrapping her in her arms and placing kisses upon her head. They stood like that for what felt like hours, just Patsy holding tightly onto a sobbing Delia.

After she had calmed down a bit Delia unwrapped herself from the taller womans arms and stepped back.

“I am so angry with you Patience Mount. I was so worried, I thought you decided to go live your live without me. I spent so long crying and waiting to hear from you. And I know this time is hard for you but I needed you and you weren’t there.” Delia’s voice hadn’t raised above a whisper but Patsy understood how upset Delia was. She felt so terrible for doing what she had done, but she needed to do it. She needed to have one day with Delia where no one could interrupt them. Where they could speak and kiss and hold hands without the fear of someone barging in.

“I know Deels…” Delia’s eyes softened at the nickname but her features still remained stiff, “ I just needed to hold you, even if just for a moment, without any fear of anyone breaking us apart. I spent my days on the boat coming home fearing the worst, but now I’m here and I see how much I’ve hurt you and I realise that this is much worse than any of the hundreds of scenarios I had imagined in my head.” 

Delia made her way to her bed and gestured to Patsy to come join her. 

“ You should have written. Told me you were coming, I was so worried.”

“I know, but I couldn’t risk someone reading the letter. Sister Monica Joan is very known for reading letters and not being able to keep their contents to herself.” They both laughed and for the first time since she had arrived Patsy felt like she was home. 

“How long have you been here? In London I mean.”

“A few hours I think. I got off the ship at the dock and walked straight to Nonnatus and up to your room. I was surprised Sister Monica Joan didn’t find me sneaking about, but I suppose she was probably busy in the kitchen with some cake or jam. I came into your room put my bags down and sat on your bed awaiting your arrival.” She took Delia’s hand in her own and looked into her eyes “ And here you are; and I finally feel like I’m home.” 

Delia looked down and chuckled softly at Patsy’s romanticism. As she looked back up blue met blue and it was as if the world was right once again. Like nothing had even happened and Delia moved slowly, capturing Patsys lips in hers. Delia felt Patsy relax into the kiss and she knew that she had her back, and she was going to make sure she never lost her again.

The kiss had started slow, but quickly turned heated and full of want. Delia pushed Patsy to the mattress and got on top of her. The welsh woman leaned down again to capture her girlfriend's lips in a heated kiss once more. They stayed like that for a while; trying to catch up on lost time and lost kisses, but it was late and they both had had a long day.  
Delia reluctantly removed herself from Patsy and both went to go put on their pajamas. After pajamas were put on, teeth were brushed and lights turned off they both layed in Delia’s very small bed. 

They layed next to each other in silence. Patsy kept her eyes open waiting to feel Delias breathing relax. Once she did, she cuddled into her more her face pressing into the back of Delia’s neck.

“I love you” She whispered, she wished she had been able to scream it from the roof tops, she needed Delia to know how much she did love her, but she was never really one for grandiose declarations. She settled on a whisper, she wanted Delia and only Delia to hear those words, to keep them between one another like a secret. Something that was just for them. There was a beat, and then a hushed response… 

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> I had been thinking about this since the episode ended and I wanted to share it. This is my first fic so I hope you enjoy!


End file.
